


Маленькое путешествие перед Новым Миром

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, during time skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Дорога до Архипелага длинна, и Усоппу не терпится начать новые приключения.
Relationships: Heracles & Usopp
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 1





	Маленькое путешествие перед Новым Миром

**Author's Note:**

> Имени жука в каноне не было, поэтому я решила назвать его сама. Голиаф - один из самых крупных жуков в мире.

Остров был шумным. Усопп мог сказать это, хотя они были за несколько миль от — и над — сушей. Усопп встал на спину жука, схватился за плечи Геркулеса для равновесия и смотрел. Смотрел во все глаза, даже не замечая, что улыбается. Там, внизу и вдалеке, были люди. Они ходили, бегали, работали, разговаривали — Усопп не мог разобрать слова или отдельные звуки, но он слышал шум, перекрывающий даже звук моря и стрекотание крыльев жука над ухом. А может быть, он не слышал, а просто представлял и вспоминал, ведь он так давно не был среди людей. Среди толпы людей, если быть точнее, — Геркулес был рядом все два года. Усопп подпрыгнул и навалился грудью на спину учителя, будто стараясь заглянуть еще дальше, — Геркулес тут же замычал, а Голиаф зажужжал и слегка тряхнул телом, так что Усопп едва устоял на ногах.   
— Прости, прости, — засмеялся он на недовольную мордочку косящего на него жука и похлопал по рогу, успокаивая. — Я слегка перевозбудился. Все же впервые за почти два года выбираемся в цивилизацию! Это надо будет отметить! Ты меня слушаешь? Учитель?   
Геркулес едва заметно вздрогнул, но кивнул:  
— Да, да. Усопп-н, это надо отметить. Думаю, нам стоить подождать до вечера, чтоб зайти неза…  
— Нет!   
Усопп перебил, толкнув его в плечо.   
— Ни за что! Это Гранд Лайн, никто не удивится летающему здоровенному жуку, даже внимания не обратит. Я не могу ждать так долго, когда остров — вот он! Не могу!   
— Я не хочу, чтобы нас заметили…   
— Да что будет, если нас заметят? Остров мирный, дозора не видно, даже пиратских кораблей нет. Мы пойдем сейчас.   
Голиаф замер на месте на секунду, прислушиваясь к спору, и повернул чуть в сторону, по широкой дуге облетая остров, чтобы можно было зайти с леса.   
— Нет, — отрезал Геркулес и Усопп плюхнулся позади него, вдохнув поглубже и готовясь спорить долго. Голиаф знал, что это значит, поднялся чуть выше, над облаками, и завис на месте.   
Высадились на остров они уже заполночь. 

— Знаешь, ты слишком нагло пользуешься моим уважением и своим авторитетом, — ворчал Усопп, пока Геркулес спрыгивал со спины Голиафа, перед этим долго прислушиваясь и присматриваясь к окружению. Хотя посреди леса в такой час не могло никого быть. Усопп уже давно разведал часть леса, прикинул, в какой стороне город и где лучше разбить лагерь и уже набрал хворосту.   
— Усопп-н, не стоит разводить костер в незнакомом месте, — предостерег Геркулес, присаживаясь спиной к дереву. Усопп лишь хмыкнул и продолжил складывать хворост. Когда-нибудь, когда учитель не будет настолько нервным, он расскажет ему, как должен выглядеть настоящий Лагерь. Но не сейчас. Геркулес и так совершил подвиг, покинув архипелаг, к которому, казалось, прирос, не мудрено, что он на взводе. Усопп тоже волновался, когда впервые вышел в море, но он-то вышел по своей воле, а Геркулес из-за него.   
Усопп улыбнулся — зажегшемуся костру, а совсем не мысли, что кому-то важен — и разогрел ужин, припасенный с архипелага. Этот остров был их первой остановкой и, возможно, единственной, перед Сабаонди, где Усопп должен встретиться с друзьями. Нужно прикупить одежды — не может же он появиться на корабле в одной набедренной повязке, которую пришлось сшить взамен совершенно испорченных шорт и рубашки — и еще по мелочи. Хорошо, что у него все еще остались деньги двухлетней давности. Геркулес даже не притронулся к своему ужину, потихоньку скармливая его довольному Голиафу. Усопп вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он никогда не спрашивал, как Геркулес оказался один на безумном острове, почему не выбрался, ведь сил у него было в избытке — Усоппу было интересно, но не больше. Ему все равно, кем тот был в прошлом, он знает Геркулеса здесь и сейчас.   
— Утром я один пойду в город. Вы можете остаться тут вдвоем, — Усопп растянулся на спине рядом с костром, с наслаждением расслабляясь после долгого полета.   
— Да, так будет лучше.   
Усопп кивнул и закрыл глаза — было непривычно тихо и земля не тряслась, и он долго не мог уснуть, вслушиваясь в тишину. На втором часе Геркулес заговорил — сам с собой. Усопп почти не вслушивался в слова и уснул под тихое бормотание. 

Проснулся Усопп рано — в это время у архипелага Боин был завтрак, и он подскочил по привычке. Голиаф дернулся минутой позже, Усопп тут же погладил его между глаз, успокаивая, и тот снова провалился в сон. Геркулес уснул сидя и лишь слегка покачивался. Усопп перекинул сумку через плечо, с грустью осознавая, что и его любимую сумку, послужившую так долго, придется менять. Он надеялся найти на острове что-нибудь подходящее. Пересчитал деньги — было немного, но много ему и не надо. Поправил повязку на бедрах и пошел в сторону города. Магазины, конечно же, были еще закрыты, но он не мог просто заставить себя сидеть на месте. Усопп вышел из леса и тут же кивнул направляющимся в сторону моря рыбакам, те долго смотрели ему вслед — он чувствовал взгляды в спину, и заставлял себя расслабиться и не хвататься за Кабуто. На архипелаге если за тобой наблюдают, скорее всего попытаются сожрать. Усопп не забывал повторять себе, что сейчас вокруг люди — хотя это не значит, что он стал менее внимательным.   
Городок оказался маленьким, за пару часов Усопп обошел его вдоль и поперек, иногда останавливаясь поговорить с людьми и узнать последние новости. Сначала его шарахались, но похоже слухи разносятся быстро, да и что-что, а болтать он умел всегда, и сейчас только наверстывал упущенное за два года. Людей на улицах появлялось все больше, заведения потихоньку начали открываться, и он направился прямо к магазину одежды, который приметил сразу.   
Молодая девушка за стойкой сперва засмущалась его полуголого вида, но профессионально взяла себя в руки и показала весь ассортимент. Усопп с грустью заметил, что привычного удобного комбинезона здесь не продавали и выбрал широкие, яркие штаны, ботинки и шляпу. В обуви было слишком туго и неприятно, но он понимал, что это только поначалу и что ботинки на самом деле нужны.   
На сумку и новые очки взамен разбитым он потратил последние деньги. Усопп вздохнул. Хотелось зайти в бар, выпить и поговорить с кем-нибудь, послушать, что еще случилось в мире за два года. Но еще больше хотелось попасть на корабль, обняться с командой и послушать, что случилось за два года у них. От мысли о команде пришло волнение — два года он не позволял себе думать, что с ними могло что-то случиться, но сейчас, когда встреча — вот она, осталось всего ничего, в голову начали приходить глупые, но страшные мысли. А вдруг кто-то не получил сообщение? А вдруг кто-то попал в беду, и никто даже не знает? А вдруг кому-то надоело пиратство, команда, море и они не придут, потому что не захотят? Последнее было настолько нереальным, что Усопп, когда мысли доходили до этого момента, не мог сдержаться и начинал смеяться. 

Геркулеса не было в их лагере. Голиаф лишь пожал усиками, когда Усопп спросил, и совсем не выглядел встревоженным. Усопп и сам успокоился от этого — Голиаф никогда не дал бы в обиду учителя. Усопп обошел лагерь вокруг, но Геркулеса не было нигде.   
— Куда он ушел? — Голиаф засмеялся, и получил тычок в бок. — Я серьезно!   
Усопп вздохнул и сел. Помотал головой. Геркулес — взрослый, сильный человек, он может позаботиться о себе и уж тем более не дать себя в обиду. Усопп не должен был волноваться — но ничего не мог поделать. Он занял себя тем, что перекладывал все вещи из старой ободранной сумки в новую, раскладывая все и заодно перебирая. Померял новые очки, подтянул под свой размер. Разогрел обед — на двоих, но вторую порцию опять съел Голиаф.   
Геркулес вернулся вечером, когда Усопп уже встал и собирался идти его искать.   
— Нам пора, Усопп-н, — начал он без приветствия и объяснения. Усопп и не стал спорить, поговорить можно и в воздухе, пиратская жизнь научила его быстро срываться в путь, не задавая вопросов. Он запрыгнул на Голиафа, но тот не сдвинулся с места, резко мотая головой.   
— Что такое? — Усопп спрыгнул, заглядывая в глаза жуку. — Ты в порядке?   
Голиаф покивал.   
— Тогда поехали?   
Замотал головой еще сильнее.   
— Эм… Учитель, у нас тут проблемка… — Усопп повернулся, но Геркулес стоял там, где и был. Усопп спросил уже у него: — Ты в порядке?   
— Я сделаю это, когда прибудем.   
Голиаф рядом поворчал, переступил ножками и мотнул головой так, что ударил Усоппа рогом по плечу. Тот ойкнул, потирая место ушиба, а Геркулес вздохнул:   
— Усопп-н… У меня есть кое-что для тебя.   
Усопп поднял бровь и отошел от чересчур довольного жука. Геркулес протянул ему сверток.   
— Я не уверен, что это что-то полезное. Просто попросил самую молодежную вещь. Мне сказали, что это писк моды. Я не уверен, что это именно значит…   
Усопп развернул сверток — там лежало что-то, больше похожее на теплые зимние наушники, но они не были теплыми или мягкими.   
— Я… тоже не особо знаю, что это, — признался Усопп. Геркулес почесал шею. — То есть догадываюсь, но никогда не видел такого.   
Геркулес кивнул.   
— Они кажутся очень… хрупкими. Будет сложно не сломать, но я сделаю все возможное.   
Геркулес почесал шлем.   
— То есть… ты сделал для меня так много. Это я должен тебе подарки дарить. Хотя никакой подарок не покроет мой долг перед тобой.   
Геркулес нахмурился. То есть, конечно, Усопп не мог это видеть из-за маски, но прожив бок о бок с человеком так долго, начинаешь понимать такие вещи.   
— Ты сделал не меньшее и для меня.   
Усопп прикусил щеку и кивнул, отворачиваясь. Руки тряслись, но держали сверток крепко, ведь это был, наверное, первый подарок, который он получил за всю жизнь. Это было что-то, что дал ему Геркулес, его учитель, и он будет хранить их как можно бережней.  
Усопп достал наушники, роняя обертку на землю. Повертел в руках, прикидывая, как именно они должны крепиться и работать. Повесил на шею и закрепил на ушах. Сел за спину Геркулеса, и Голиаф поднял их в воздух. Усопп слегка прикоснулся лбом спины учителя и прошептал:  
— Спасибо.   
Вряд ли его услышали, но явно поняли. Над морем было прохладно и свежо. Звук через наушники проходил глухо, странно — но Усопп привыкнет.   
Геркулес заговорил спустя долгое время:  
— Усопп-н. Скоро мы расстанемся, но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил. Ты всегда можешь вернуться, позвать меня на помощь, и я приду. Но я верю, что тебе она не понадобится, верю, что у тебя хватит сил прославиться и прославить своего друга. Верю, что ты заставишь меня гордиться еще больше.   
От быстрых взмахов крыльев было холодно. Голиаф напевал какую-то песенку на своем, жуковом языке, мягко пританцовывая из стороны в сторону. От спины Геркулеса было тепло. Усопп обнял его руками и прижался щекой о твердый панцирь доспехов. Скоро они прибудут на Сабонди. Скоро он встретится с командой. Скоро будет новое приключение, новые битвы, новый мир. Усопп закрыл глаза и провалился в сон, ведь ему нужно много сил. Для тех, кто в него верит.


End file.
